Winds of Change
by artemis-nz
Summary: The third story in the Ancient Egyptian Trilogy, this time with High Priest Set and the noble's son, Katsuya. Set/Katsuya.
1. Chapter 1

"And the distribution of grain, Pharaoh? You know this issue must be sorted out now, in case of famine. Your Father made this mistake, and then, in the disaster that followed..."

The High Priest's voice trailed off, seeing that the Pharaoh was plainly not listening, glancing around with listless eyes at the empty hall.

"Pharaoh?"

Still the Pharaoh did not attend him, and Set, while knowing perfectly well that Atemu's word was law, couldn't resist the temptation, also knowing that he, as the Pharaoh's cousin as well as High Priest, could get away with it.

So, ice-eyes still blank as ever and smirk hidden carefully away, he jabbed the Pharaoh in the side skillfully, thereby winding him without causing any actual bruising.

_Now_ the Pharaoh attended.

Atemu whipped around, eyes losing their thoughtless gaze and a scowl gracing his features.

"Set! What was that for!"

"You weren't listening, Pharaoh."

"Its boring, Set. And I've no idea of what you said for the last half hour."

Set bowed mockingly, glancing toward the servant who sat at a discreet distance away with parchment, quill and ink in grasp.

"Which is why I took pains to insure everything recorded, Pharaoh. You will be able to read everything at your leisure."

Atemu scowled further, and this time Set could not hold back the smirk.

"I could have you hanged for such liberties."

Set's smirk grew – he knew the Pharaoh would do no such thing; unlike his father, Yami Atemu was not a cruel man, despite the similarities is looks.

"Kindly inform me of what had you so distracted, Atemu."

Now a dreamy look floated onto Atemu's face – a look Set knew all too well.

"Yugi", they said simultaneously.

Set sighed.

"Finish later", he said, before bowing once more – properly, this time – and walking off, reasoning that as long as Yugi was on the Pharaoh's mind, he would get no work done at all no matter how many times Atemu was winded. However, in spite of the pressing duties at hand the Pharaoh was distracted from, it was impossible to resent Yugi for it. The ex-slave and now lover to the Pharaoh was just too... _nice_ to dislike.

"And your own _relationship_, Set?" Atemu called after him.

Set scowled again deeply, hating the jibe. Atemu had seen the the blonde noble in hot argument, once, and from then on had got the foolish idea that the two were a couple.

"You're mistaken, Pharaoh, said Set, stopping but not turning around. "I dislike the noble intensely... and his father is certainly not much better; you should see to that, also. I dislike the way he... presents himself in Council."

"Because he tries to better himself over you?"

Although the Pharaoh's voice held a light tone, both males knew the subject was all too serious; Council was no joking matter, and any person within the Council had high standing in the eyes of the public.

"No", Set replied, and it was the truth. He did like to be on top of things, but... "I dislike the man because of his manner, and his arrogances."

"And you're not arrogant with your own power and standing?"

"I may be, Pharaoh. But I'm never ruthless with that power."

Set continued on, steps echoing in the near-empty hall, and picturing the frown on the Pharaoh's face. Set did not earn a rebuke, though – well Atemu knew and appreciated his quick judge of character. The only problem was, one did not get kicked out of the Council simply at another's whim, no matter how accurate that whim normally was. Once nominated and taken the sacred vows for the Council, you were there for life as long as you upheld the oath and obeyed the law. Set had just made a weighty claim, but had not outright accused the man of subject doing anything wrong (though he was dangerously close to it). Until he was accused and offered reasonable proof of doing anything wrong, Set could not touch him.

Musing as he was on such thoughts, it was admittedly the High Priest's own fault when he ran straight into another in his path coming fast from the opposite direction.

"Sorry, sorry, I'm- oh, its you. Not sorry, then."

Such an impudent voice... it could only be-

"Katsuya, watch where you're going", Set said, curtly.

"You bumped into me!"

"Perhaps if you were not walking so fast, I wouldn't have", Set pointed out. "Though walking might be an understatement."

The blonde flushed; by his rumpled appearance and still heavy breathing, it was obvious he had been near-running, and good manners would state that this was forbidden indoors unless a good reason was given.

Set arched an eyebrow, waiting.

"I was looking for my father", said Katsuya with as much dignity as was possible while scrambling up none to gracefully.

"Try the tavern", was Set's reply in sarcastic tones. "Mind you, I suppose it would be hard to know which one, exactly... and it would be foolish to ask around, since its probably impossible with each person seeing him in a different one already - and not quite noon yet, either."

His disdain was made clear, and Katsuya flushed further, looking down at the ground as though it fascinated him. Set suddenly felt bad, but was too proud to take back his words.

"The Honeyed Flower, I believe", he all but mumbled before walking on, making an effort not to appear hurried.

Back in his apartments within the palace, he discarded his heavy robe of office, already rumpled with the heat. His sleeping chamber was clean despite his forbidding the servants to clean it – the last servant had been sent back nearly in tears from his harsh rebuke, while Atemu joked that Set enjoyed his privacy too much. Set did not relent, and refused any other servants to help with the cleaning and airing of his rooms; he _did_ like his privacy, and wanted nobody meddling with his personal scrolls or artifacts.

"Katsuya son of Gahiji", he muttered. "Ha! Even the name shows his own arrogance." (1)

He scorned at such nonsense – the Pharaoh was as a God, and could thereby love whom he wished, but Set would not stoop to loving a Noble's son, even if he did like him 'that way'. Being the Son of a Noble might be in high standing with the majority of Egypt, but the title paled in comparison to that of High Priest.

"And anyone a relation of that man... it doesn't bear a second thought."

Set produced blank parchment and began to write, sctatching furiously and doubly angry now with the awareness that his thinking betrayed him.

**1 'Gahiji' in Egyptian means 'hunter'.**

**Well, this is the first chapter thus far; any thoughts or ideas people may want incorporated? Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Father? Perhaps we should leave... I-"

"We'll leave when we say we'll leave", replied Gahiji, eyeing his empty goblet. "Another."

This last was directed to the barmaid of the Honeyed Flower – a tavern known well for its pretty staff. Upstairs, the slaves were for the taking if you paid enough. And if the girl liked you... well, you were promised paradise.

"Please, Father, the Council-"

"Enough!" rumbled Gahiji, and Katsuya flinched away as if struck. "Go and find something to do – I'll be prepared for the next Council, and you will do as you are bidden!"

Katsuya retreated outside as he was told – the very law dictated that until a son was of age, he was under the rule of his father. Ultimately, only three things could free a son from a Father before the correct age: death, marriage, or apprenticeship to a higher rank. Especially in family's of higher ranking, the rules were followed rigidly – any breaking of them could result in being placed in lower ranks, though the title of 'Noble' could not be stripped without good reason.

Fingering the slight bruise on his cheek-bone from the night before, Katsuya winced. Sometimes his father took the rules a little too seriously, and while domestic violence was not encouraged, it was still acceptable as a means of discipline, particularly with males. Female domestic violence was not so bad – although the father still held the right over his daughter, if she was to find a good marriage, she would have to uphold her beauty – and her virginity – as best she could; bruising, therefore, was considered bad on any woman still seeking a husband.

A large hand clapped onto Katsuya's shoulder, and the blonde turned to find his father, red-faced and eyes slightly bloodshot standing behind him.

"Let's go, then", Gahiji muttered impatiently, his words already slurred.

Katsuya sighed but fell in behind his father to walk back to their property.

"I won't be here tonight – you'll have to see to your own dinner."

"Yes, Father... where will you be?"

"... Got stuff to do."

Katsuya knew already what 'stuff' meant: another night at the Honeyed Flower, most likely upstairs, since Gahiji certainly had the money to do so at his leisure.

"When will you be back, Father? The Council meeting-"

"Enough about that! I know when it is, and mark my words I'll be there! In my seat, straight opposite the young upstart who calls himself High Priest."

Katsuya's eyes darted around, furtively watching to see if anyone had overheard, and breathed a sigh of relief when nobody looked his way. While not so popular as the Pharaoh or the few scatters of other Nobles in the Council, it was still counted as not only unmannerly but also a kind of treason to speak against one of them in the open. While factions and favourites were clearly defined within the Council, it was not to be spoken of outside the Palace walls, lest the wrong sort of people overhear and use the knowledge for their own gains. The current Pharaoh, Yami Atemu, was unlike his Father, but despite his best efforts, bribery and corruption still and would always remain.

"Perhaps this subject could wait until we are indoors?"

Gahiji lashed out half-heartedly, but Katsuya dodged the blow with practiced ease.

"Don't tell me what to do, boy!"

In spite of the protest, Gahiji fell silent, no doubt seeing the wisdom in Katsuya's words, and the uncomfortable quiet remained until the two reached their home; not extremely luxurious, but enough to be reasonably comfortable. In the eyes of a beggar or low-ranking slave, however, it was a haven, with its sturdy stone walls shielding inhabitants from prying eyes, and the cleverly-designed arches in the small courtyard that drew the eye. Scarlet and gold tapestries decorated the walls – the Pharaoh's colours; red for the blood that tied the Pharaoh and his subjects together, and gold for royalty, wealth, and the favour of the gods. Every Noble in the entirety of Egypt would have such tapestries boldly displayed on at least one part of the house in open declaration of their loyalty to the Divine Ruler; such things were also commonly thought to bring protection and good luck to their household.

The stone foundations had been smoothed out, and rugs also were used in abundance, both in the Pharaoh's colour and in their own family colours of Golden Topaz and Jade. All the older and more respected families had their own colours, while commoners displayed only the Pharaoh's colours, in addition to any other family colour they might serve under.

"Blue..."

"What?"

"Oh... uh, nothing, Father."

Katsuya thought about the High Priest's own colour – as both cousin and advisor i his role of High Priest to the Pharaoh, Set wore his own colour of deepest Sapphire; a very rare and costly colour indeed. From the gossip around the Palace, Katsuya surmised that the High Priest was the envy of nearly every free unmarried woman high enough to think about a marriage to him. Because Set was not in charge of any particular god and temple, he was, unlike the other Priests, free to marry whom he wished.

"His robes match his eyes so perfectly", he had heard one young woman say this morning in passing.

Although holding an intense dislike for the High Priest, Katsuya knew just what they meant; Set's robes, other than being so costly, set off his unusual pale skin and icy eyes to perfection.

Katsuya's own interest in women was fleeting; it came and it went. When it did come, the son of Gahiji satisfied his urges just as any lad in his position did – the brothel. Women there would sometimes bed you for free, if you looked good and gave them some wine. Although it stopped the pangs in his chest momentarily, Katsuya had found that no amount of time spent with beautiful women could erase the emptiness in his stomach, now ever-present. And the women he had been with _were_ beautiful – dark glossy hair and Kohl-rimmed eyes focused intently and intimately on him. Eventually, Katsuya had given up – he had not visited the brothels in over a year now, making excuses to any boy his age who had questioned him.

Marriage, on the other hand, was so far out of the question. Gahiji showed no interest at this time in any union between him and another family, and Katsuya certainly felt no compulsion to marry any of the young women he was acquainted with but did not really know.

"Katsuya! Wake up, boy! Wine!"

"Y-yes, Father."

Taken by surprise, Katsuya moved even so to bring goblet and red wine of high quality for his father to drink, though a servant could have done so in his stead.

"Here, Father."

Katsuya watched without really seeing as his father drained the cup, wine dripping down his chin.

He felt trapped.

**Random Fact: Egyptian Priests used to shave every hair - yup, every single hair (ouch!) - off their bodies before Initiation. Uh... for all intents and purposes, they don't do that in this fic... or maybe they do, but Set can be the exception... c'mon people, go with it, it just wouldn't be the same if Set was shaven. **


	3. Chapter 3

"I believe you, I'm sure", said Atemu, a smirk on his face.

Infuriating.

"Cousin, I respect your authority as Pharaoh, but in this, you could not be more off the mark", Set replied with as much dignity as he could muster in the face of that knowing look. "And I'll thank you to stay out of my business, anyway", he added as an afterthought.

Atemu's smirk only grew. The chamber this time was completely empty other than the Pharaoh and his High Priest – not even a scribe or hovering servant stood nearby, though as a matter of principle guards were situated at a short enough distance to appear at a moments notice (but far enough away not to be able to overhear the discussion). This worked in Atemu's favour, but unfortunately not in Set's – the Pharaoh was now free to make distinctly un-Pharaoh like remarks to his hearts content without worry of spoiling his near-divine image he always had to project in the face of outside company. Sure enough, Atemu took his cue.

"Really, Set? You didn't seem so distant from the man when you were with him... say, three moons ago? At the ball? At any rate, I do commend you on your skills as a dancer... of course, Katsuya wasn't bad either, now was he, dear cousin?"

Set fought to keep his outward calm. While true that he did indeed dance with Katsuya some time ago, he still maintained that it was a huge mistake, mostly involving too much good wine and a jest from Isis. Katsuya himself didn't seem to recall any such event, and for that the High Priest was exceedingly grateful. His next sentence was forced into softness, though it was made clear that he only refrained from yelling because of the echoes the chamber would create.

"I. Was. Not. Myself", muttered Set through clenched teeth. "And your Healer gave me that wine on purpose. _You_, I noticed, had yours watered."

"That was for Yugi!" the Pharaoh protested. "He can't really hold his wine like I do... can you blame him? He's just... well, he's just so-"

"Short", finished Set.

"... Exactly. So you see, my own wine was just as strong as yours."

"But you didn't have a Healer forcing it on you by the goblet."

Atemu nodded.

"I concede", he said, smiling.

Then his face turned serious.

"Listen, Set, the reason I called you here was not to discuss your drunken antics, intersting though they were. Its about the Council... and your... earlier remarks."

"That was three days ago – I hoped you had forgotten."

Atemu frowned.

"I tried to, Set. It is of too much importance to disregard. Gahiji is an influential man, both in public and in the Council. It is my advice not to get caught up in the Council Games. You may be my High Priest, and my only living close-relative, but even you are not so well protected that you can disregard a knife in the dark."

Set's eyes turned dark, his expression tense to match them.

"You're saying yourself he is dangerous, then?"

Atemu fixed Set with a crimson gaze, now devoid of all humor.

"In the Council, everybody is dangerous, Set. There is nobody who does not have their own Game to play out, even if it does benefit others. But there is more than one person who will not play that Game by the rules. Be careful who you side against – that's my advice not as Pharaoh but as a friend, and I pray you take it to heart. Don't give Gahiji a reason to hate you."

Set have a half-smile, though the expression conveyed no happiness.

"You know me too well, Cousin. I'm already mixed up in Gahiji's Game and his politics... violent as they are. Or do you forget? It was him who ordered those below-ground chambers..."

"Those chambers were outlawed when I became Pharaoh", said Atemu, firmly, a note of steel in his voice. "My Father tradition was not continued – no man or woman will be tortured for any reason like that."

"And the people love you for it, Pharaoh. And though it was your Father that signed the document in acceptance, it was Gahiji who came up with the initial... designs, and oversaw the work. I am well acquainted with _his_ brand of politics."

"Then you know why I give you warning, Set. Do not get mixed up in them!"

Atemu's voice did echo now, and Set waited for the noise to completely fade before he leaned forward and spoke again, quietly.

"Too late, Cousin. He hated me the moment I came to office, in rank above his own. And of his politics, too many people are already unwittingly caught up in them... even his own son."

"Oh?"

Set sighed over-dramatically, seeking to dispel some of the tension.

"Yes. The stupidity is passed on from generations, it appears."

The Pharaoh laughed a little.

"Really, you're judge too hastily, Set. The boy is quite bright, albeit a little clumsy at times."

"Let's hope he doesn't hold his father's passion for drink."

Realising he had just given Atemu another opening, Set bowed and took his leave before the Pharaoh could think of another teasing remark about Katsuya.

As soon as his shadow had disappeared beyond the doorway, Yugi stepped out from the small window courtyard.

"Well, Yugi? Have you heard enough?"

The amethyst-eyed male nodded thoughtfully.

"Yes... I hope Set will be okay, though. I don't like Gahiji at all, even though I've seen him only once. Perhaps I'm being judgmental... I don't usually find anyone I dislike."

Atemu shook his head, frowning slightly.

"No, I don't think so. You're judgements of a person's true character has never been wrong yet; Set will need to proceed with caution, if he's a mind to proceed at all."

"But what do you think?"

"Oh, I think he will", said Atemu, eyes now alight again. "Katsuya's involved, is he not? No matter how many times Set tries to deny it..."

He trailed off, mouth quirking up at the corners.

"Yami? Do you know something I don't?" (1)

Atemu rose from his seat and stepped from the dais closer to Yugi, unable to resist any longer. Several moments passed, after which both attempted to disentangle themselves and regain breath enough to speak.

"Maybe I do", said Atemu.

Yugi was silent, his face displaying his curiosity, and the Pharaoh beamed happily – in that moment, Yugi could see the cheeky, playful young boy that the Pharaoh once was before taking on the responsibilities of Pharaoh.

"It was I who instructed Isis to give him that wine."

**1 In case you haven't read the first part of the Trilogy, 'A Pharaoh's Heart', the Pharaoh's full name is Yami Atemu – though those who can be more informal with him refer to him most commonly as 'Atemu', I had Yugi refer to him as 'Yami' through the fic, so I'll continue doing that here.**

**Sorry for the longer wait with this chapter; I went back home after my Uni exams and didn't have much computer access. (Yup, just about went crazy). Please R&R.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

"The Council is not until tomorrow evening. What are you doing here?"

The High Priest was as blunt as always, and Katsuya flushed under his steady gaze. But as the question was asked directly and by a man of such high ranking, manners dictated that Katsuya answer.

"Nothing... that is, I just thought... it would be nicer in here", he finished lamely.

Still Set stared, unblinking, as if seeking out something hidden from within the blonde himself. Whatever it was, it must have eluded him, for the brunette finally moved on, his robe of office trailing behind him at his feet. Katysuya was about to head in the opposite direction when Set stopped.

"And will you be there?" he added almost as an afterthought, now looking distant and somehow pensive.

Katsuya shrugged.

"If he wants me to be there."

Set had no need to ask of who 'he' was, and Katsuya hurried on before Set could think of anything else to say, still flushing and trying unsuccessfully to hide it. As he moved through the near-empty corridors, he wondered vaguely if Set might just think it was only the heat.

"Which it is", he murmured to himself. "It _is_."

He continued to wander aimlessly after the encounter, having no real reason to be in the palace other than to escape his Father's loud snores. After Gahiji had drunk himself into a doze, Katsuya had gratefully left the house, heading toward the only place he felt reasonably at ease. The long, sometimes confusing architecture of the palace did not bother him, but rather served as a place of quiet and refuge against the tumult of his home, as he privately thought of it. As a son of a respected Council member, Katsuya was granted access to all non-private areas of the palace; allowed anywhere without special permission other than private bed-chambers or the throne room.

With barely a sound, he passed hallway after hallway, not bothering to look out the windows as he did so. He already knew what he would see – glaring sun and golden sands; beautiful, yes, but deadly during both day and night if you had no place of safety. And if you ran away from what life you had, no matter how bad it was, only slavery, thievery, or worse could await you.

The rays from the sun dimmed; soon it would be time to leave – back to the only home Katsuya had, such as it was. On impulse, the blonde decided to take the longer way out. There were many exits from the palace, but while most preferred to take the main entrances, Katsuya occasionally took more controversial ways, not minding the winding and darkened staircases, or the draught from being much closer to ground level.

The shadows seemed seemed to beckon him, and Katsuya descended the steps. The cooler air felt good against his face; if he closed his eyes and just concentrated for one moment, he could imagine this was where he really did live, secluded and blissfully away from his usual chaotic surroundings, free to wander without fear of-

"Oomp!"

"Twice in one day? I must be cursed."

Katsuya cursed his _own_ luck for once again banging into a most unwelcome sight – the man who now stood glaring at him from the dim light of a lower chamber. Suddenly in no mood to fight and feeling exhausted though not understanding why, Katsuya decided to make a tactical retreat.

"I'm going, I'm going."

Why Set chose that particular moment to act as he did, Katsuya didn't know. What he did know, and very suddenly at that, was a sharp pain that shot up his arm as the High Priest grabbed his wrist, making him wince visibly.

"... What is this."

Set's voice was completely emotionless, yet something made his eyes glitter in abrupt anger.

"What did I do now?"

"Not you. _This_."

He now spoke as if beholding a deadly snake, and it was on the tip of Katsuya's tongue to point out the rudeness of the situation – Set still holding on to his arm with vice-like grip – when he realised just what the Priest was pointing to.

The sleeve revealed just enough to show the hint of dark purple staining his skin, and Set didn't ask before pushing up the rest of the sleeve to show the rest of the bruise, flowering nearly up to Katsuya's elbow in a riot of purple flowing into blue and a sickly yellow.

"Let go of me."

"No."

"I said let go."

Set did not, and instead sought out Katsuya's eyes, which were looking determinedly at anywhere but the Priest's own. Blue eyes narrowed, shrewd and calculating.

"The law may permit a Father to discipline his son, but nowhere does it state that he may unfairly beat him."

"How do you-"

"I know enough to figure out what's going on. You forget, I too hold a place in the Council. You think I do not know each and every member? I know what kind of man Gahiji is."

Set's voice was very carefully neutral, though Katsuya was sure he could faintly detect the contempt hidden underneath the tone.

"My Father is..."

Katsuya trailed off, caught between a lie or a statement that would cause dishonour on his part to say.

"Your Father is a man who would scare others into submission to get what he wants."

"I'm leaving", said the blonde with forced politeness, far from comfortable with the conversation. "Now, if you would please let go of my arm."

Set did let go, and watched as Katsuya walked away.

He did not make comment that another bruise could be seen on the back of Katsuya's leg.


	5. Chapter 5

"You want to do _what?_"

Pharaoh Atemu's tone was incredulous.

"You heard me, Cousin. Gahiji is a dangerous man, and-"

"All the more reason for you to keep your distance! Set, this is not like you at all. What you are proposing is not only dangerous for yourself, but a danger to those around the man. Gahiji will not take lightly an invasion of privacy, and that is precisely what you plan to do, no matter how you disguise it with words of justice."

Set stood very still, his eyes fixed on Atemu's. He spoke not a word, waiting for the Pharaoh to think it out.

"... This is all about Katsuya, isn't it?"

"No, Pharaoh, it is not."

"Then what, pray tell,_ is_ it about? You cannot let your emotions cloud your judgment on this, Set, and you well know the consequences of your actions, should Gahiji discover them. If not about Katsuya, there must be another valid reason... even you, in your temper, would not presume to take such action without deeper thought."

"I _have_ thought, Cousin. And I need your permission."

Atemu stood, face serious and resolute.

"It is not within my power to give you help on this, Set. Spying is what it comes down to – the Pharaoh cannot be involved in such activities, or I will have done my office grave offense. By the Vows I have taken as Pharaoh, I cannot help you."

"But?"

"... But", said Atemu, nodding. "You are quite sure you wish to do this? You are certain you wish to carry out this... proposal of yours? You know that without proof-"

"Which is why I do what I do – to gain such proof. My Pharaoh", he added afterwards, an apology for the interruption. Atemu didn't comment on the slip in manners, but drew himself up to his full height.

"Know then that I cannot stop you if you truly wish this carried out. It is not against the Laws themselves – you have my permission as Pharaoh."

Set bowed, gratitude for once openly displayed.

"My Pharaoh", he murmured, before backing from the room.

Set wasted no time after exiting the chamber, leaving Atemu to his own thoughts. Breaking from the sedate walk suitable to High Priest to a brisk stride, he quickly sought out two of his most trusted guards.

"You, two, with me, now", he barked, and the guards saluted and entered his chambers, wondering at the tone.

"Sir?"

"Listen well. I wish for you both to watch over the house of Gahiji. No other may hear of this, but rest assured the Pharaoh has given permission for me to order you thus. I want to know what Gahiji gets up to, when he leaves his house and where he goes, who he chooses to spend his time with, and any other information you two can pick up without actually entering the premises, for you must still obey the law. And also... his son, Katsuya. Watch him, too, and inform me of how he is treated by Gahiji. Understood?"

"Sir!"

"Go, then, and take care not to be seen... oh, and take those blue robes of office off, they attract too much attention – wear plain servant robes until I recall you. One must always be watching while the other eats and sleeps – bring another one you trust along with you and take watching in turns by shift. I expect a detailed report when I do recall you."

The two guards left at speed to do their master's bidding, both excited and fearful at the job ahead of them; the tales of Gahiji were not kept only to those in the Council, and every man around well knew the quickness and ruthlessness of Gahiji's blade.

Set gave a sigh of frustration and paced the room. He hated not being able to act himself, and while he was certainly of very high standing, even a High Priest was not above the law. While Set had no proof that Gahiji had acted against the law, nothing could be done but to watch and to wait.

And then, the Council-

"The Council!"

Set hurried from the room, not bothering to slow his walk to something more seemly. If the Council went ahead tonight as planned, it could ruin everything, and Set needed the proof before Council. Why, he could not be exactly sure, but something was telling him that it was crucial the Council be put off – if it happened tonight, something awful would happen...

"Pharaoh!"

Atemu gave a start.

"Set! What are you... what's wrong?"

His voice bit off sharply; the last time Set had appeared so agitated, it was before the Great Earthquake had struck, killing hundreds in its wake.

Set brushed his hair impatiently from his eyes, noting as he did so that his forehead was damp with perspiration. He took a breath, trying to calm at least his outward appearance.

"Atemu, the Council cannot be held tonight."

"Why not? Set, you can't just-"

"Please hear me out, Atemu! I don't know why, and I cannot offer any seemingly logical reason, but it _must_ not occur as planned! If it does... if the Council goes through tonight..."

He trailed off, and only his breathing, harsh and echoing, sounded in the room.

"Unless", said Atemu carefully, "you offer me a reason, it cannot be done. Not because I do not believe you, but because the other members must have a reason. Some have come far for this meeting; I cannot simply put it off because of a feeling you have of it."

"Then you must lie!"

Atemu frowned.

"And say what?"

"Anything! Say Yugi is sick, say you had a vision from the gods, say you yourself was struck by illness, anything!"

The silence was heavy with tension, but this time it was broken by a softer voice that Set was never happier to hear.

"He may be right, Yami. I think you should do as he says."

Yugi padded on bare feet to where they stood and stopped right in front of the Pharaoh.

"Yugi? What do you know of this?"

"Nothing at all, Yami. But I'm quite sure that, whatever it is, Set is right. And I also think", he said slowly, turning to face Set, "that whatever it is may be the difference between life and death."

"For whom?" Atemu demanded. "Set, if you had but said-"

"He doesn't know", interrupted Yugi. "Its just a feeling... right, Set?"

"... Yes", the High Priest admitted. "But... I have never before been wrong on this, Pharaoh, as you well know. And I know, too well, that the Council must be put off, immediately, if a tragedy is to be prevented."

Atemu stood over Set, and the High Priest looked him in the eye, unflinching. Yugi nodded, and Atemu smiled.

"Very well, Set. It shall be put off... and now, I must go quickly and spread the news... Yugi? Come with me, we must find Isis immediately, she can help us. Set?"

The brunette turned, already half outside the door.

"You have three days."

**Important – to my readers: please review this chapter so I know if there is anyone still with me here, as there really is no point in me continuing to post on this story if nobody is actually reading it.**


	6. Chapter 6

"More wine!"

Katsuya did not dare refuse his Father, who, although the day was still early, had already been drinking substantial amounts. In a foul mood even before the message came by harried palace servants that the Council had been three days delayed, Gahiji's temper was now aggressive indeed. He drank back another goblet and held it out for more; Katsuya's hands shook as he poured it out, splashing a few drops.

Somehow taking this as a personal offense, Gahiji roared in renewed anger.

"Boy! Clean that up – you disgust me with your clumsiness!"

Katsuya hurried to do as he was bid, and tried not to listen when Gahiji turned to bad-mouthing other people for comfort.

"Its not even as if the Council_ needed_ putting off – there was no good excuse! Listen to this boy! - this is what they sent every member-"

He began reading from the parchment, squinting a little to make out the fancy scrawl.

"In light of a recent decision by the Pharaoh Atemu Yami himself, the Council is hereby decreed to be delayed until three days hence, where you shall present yourself as accustomed."

Katsuya said nothing, lest Gahiji's anger turn toward him instead.

"Well, what do you think? And _this!_ This is even more despicable!"

'This', it appeared, was the way in which the parchment was signed off. As well as the usual palace and imperial insignia which meant the decree was indeed as dictated by the Pharaoh, another signature and insignia was depicted below.

"Its the High Priest's! The High Priest, right below the Pharaoh! This is what the empire is coming to, boy! Where the High Priest is so pompous he feels the need to show us all just what power he has! Its outrageous, its disgusting, its..."

Gahiji continued on in this vein for some time, foul-mouthed and too taken up to realise that Katsuya, in the hopes of leaving while his Father's attention was elsewhere, was now leaving the room.

Before he reached the door, a vase shattered just above Katsuya's head, and the pieces fell about his feet; Gahiji's drunkenness had apparently not affected his unusually good aim.

"Did I give you permission to go!"

"No, Father."

Red-faced in rage, Gahiji could barely get the words out.

"Clear that up – that's right, boy, not a servant – you! Maybe that will teach you to mind your manners! Your Mother would have been ashamed, you-"

Katsuya paled, attempting to stifle his own anger at the mention of his Mother, dead from illness whilst her son was still barely more than a small child. Oblivious, Gahiji kept on with his words.

"Its no wonder I have a son so incompetent, so clumsy at even the smallest task I set!"

Katsuya forced himself to carry on with his job, bending down to pick up the scattered remains of the vase, while a mantra played out in his head to block the sounds of the yelling from across the room.

"-not even worth my time! I can't believe how little disrespect you have of-"

_Don't listen, don't listen, just tune it out, he doesn't mean it..._

"-not even as if its hard, what I tell you to do, but you mess it up anyway – you certainly didn't get that from _my_ bloodline, no, its you Mother to blame for that-"

_... he doesn't mean it, he's drunk, he doesn't know what he's saying..._

"-hardly even worth keeping you at all the way you're going, you'll end up useless and helpless of even the smallest thing that comes your way – its as well she died and let me take over raising you, and even now its a struggle to undo the damage that _she_ did-"

_... don't listen, don't listen, he can't know what he's saying, he's just angry, don't listen..._

But Katsuya's hand involuntarily clenched, and the shard he was holding as he picked up the pieces dug into his palm. Blood spilled, redder and darker than the wine Gahiji still drank as though his life depended on it. Katsuya didn't flinch, but concentrated on the pain in hopes of using it as a tool to drown out his Father's words.

"-a useless bitch, there's only her to blame for how you turned out-"

"_Stop it!_"

There was a sudden, very intense silence that now overrode all else as Katsuya gripped the shard, drawing still more blood but no longer paying any attention to it. He was barely aware of his body at all, and his breathing was shallow and uneven.

"Don't... don't ever say that about my Mother again, you... you..."

Gahiji leaned forward, and his eyes showed disbelief and a new kind of anger, but Katsuya did not step back. He spoke with a forced slowness, each word trembling with intensity.

"If you _ever_... say that about my Mother again, I'll... I'll..."

"You'll do _what?_"

There was such contempt in Gahiji's voice, such mockery at Katsuya's own anger, that the blonde could not stop what next came from his mouth – the one thing that was unforgivable in his Father's eyes.

"I'll tell High Priest Set what you've been up to at Council."

There was another silence, heavy and an almost physical thing in the air, and very slowly, Gahiji stood up, walking with deliberate softness toward his son. He stood in front of Katsuya, just looking him in the eye and seeing that what Katsuya had said was entirely true – Katsuya meant to carry out his threat. And seeing this, an uncontrollable rage seized Gahiji, as he raised his arm and struck.

Katsuya did not duck in time – the force of the blow sent him staggering, a curious ringing in his ears, as he fell back into the wall. Now he had nowhere to go, and his Father towered over him, inconsolable.

"I knew you were weak the moment you were born, screaming, from your bitch of a Mother's womb", he said, words dripping with disdain. "And now I'm absolutely certain", and here he kicked Katsuya, crouched against the wall, in the ribs. There was a definite crack. "That she gave birth to a completely worthless runt who now cowers in front of me!"

After this Gahiji did not hesitate, but set upon Katsuya with fists and feet, who bit his lip in an effort to stay silent as he was beaten. His quiet served only to enrage Gahiji still further until, minutes later, sweating and breathing heavily, he spat at Joey's slumped form and stomped away to another, cooler part of the house.

The wall behind Katsuya was smeared in his blood, his clothing torn beyond repair. He stared at the blurred images in front of him, the scattered shards of the broken vase still lying about his feet. The silence seemed deafening after the bellows of his Father, and slowly, still refusing even to groan as Katsuya rose up and attempted to steady himself, he knew he could no longer call the house of his Father his Home.

Not looking around for the whereabouts of Gahiji, Katsuya shuffled to his own chambers, where he took off his clothing and replaced it. Feeling too weak to clean out the wounds inflicted on his body, he simply left.

The sun seemed to only sap what was left of his strength, but Katsuya walked until the cool stone of the palace was under his feet. The fresher air revived him a little, enough to let him stumble through the well-known corridor and down the stairs to a familiar chamber.

Comforted by the fact that his Father would never venture down into the lower parts of the palace, Katsuya leaned against the wall and closed his eyes, exhausted but feeling safer for it.

And further off in another part of the palace, unseen and unheard by Katsuya who lay on the verge of unconsciousness, a servant, once again wearing his blue robes of Office, dashed to inform his master of what had just occurred in the household of Gahiji.

**Wow, this chapter just came pouring out of me so fast I couldn't keep up with my hands! Sorry about the little grump I had last time – don't worry, this story shall be continued! To answer a question posed by a reviewer in the last chapter: yes, I do write my stories for my own fun, but its still nice to know that other people are actually reading – and, the only way I know this, is in reviews that inform me so. To everyone who is reading and reviewed my last chapter, arigatou!**


	7. Chapter 7

It was many minutes later when the servant finally found his master, who was pacing anxiously through the palace, head too full of buzzing thoughts for the High Priest to say in once place for long. The shadows were long and the sun dimmer and redder when Set glanced up at running footsteps, to see his own chief servant come into view.

"What is it?" he demanded.

Still, he was not unkind to insist his servant speak immediately, and waited, mind in turmoil, as the male in blue sash regained his breath and regain some dignity, bent double as he was.

"My Lord... the house of Gahiji... Katsuya is gone-"

"What? Gone where, what happened!"

"... Just left, Sir, I know not where. I saw him heading in the direction of the Palace, then came as quickly as I could to inform you. Sir, there has also been some... interesting things you may wish to look into as soon as possible – my subordinate is writing a report as we speak."

"Very well. In that case, you must tell me now what you already know – I gather you were off duty at the time?"

"Yes, sir. I was coming back to relieve my men after they had completed their watch shift, as you instructed. My man informed me of what had just taken place – as far as I know, the young man Katsuya was beaten by his Father... sir, I'm no Healer, and neither are my men, but... they believe what occurred to be..."

The soldier and High Priest's servant, hesitated, unwilling to speak against a high ranking man such as Gahiji.

"Speak. It shall remain between us, you have my word on it."

"Thank you, sir. Forgive the bluntness, but they believed the beating to be of utmost cruelty, and maintained that the son of Gahiji was bleeding heavily and had difficulty in movement afterwards."

"And Gahiji himself?"

"Still in his home, sir. One man is still there watching, and I've sent another to replace my own who is now writing up the report."

"Anything else?"

"I'm unclear of the details, sir. But my man hinted that there was something extremely important he picked up from Gahiji – the report should be ready in half an hour at the most."

Set nodded, satisfied the servant had told him all he could.

"You've done well. Now, we must turn our attention to Katsuya. You are certain he headed toward the palace?"

"Very sure, sir. I was unable to follow him, however – I thought it most urgent to find you first."

"We need to find him, as soon as possible. Its imperative that the least amount of people know he is here as is possible, so the job will largely have to be done ourselves-"

"Sir, you mean to say... forgive my lack of manners, my Lord, but do you mean to personally look for him along with us?"

Set did not hesitate in his reply, and sent the man off to search, with another warning to tell nobody of his job unless the Pharaoh himself directly enquired. In the meantime, the High Priest moved briskly off in the opposite direction, hoping this way to cover more ground. The palace was enormous – Katsuya, due to his status, could be hiding just about anywhere, on any level. Following his instinct, Set decided to look in the lower levels first. He didn't know why, but something, some vague, throbbing sensation pulled him down so that he turned straight away onto a darker flight of stairs. Cursing himself for a fool, Set obeyed the gentle tug – for if Katsuya were really that hurt, surely he could not have made it to the lower levels without help? Still, Set continued on his course, peering into the shadows, even darker with the lateness of the day than usual.

"Is anyone down here?"

Set's voice echoed off the walls and down the bare chambers and corridors, coming back at him sounding dim and ghostly.

_... anyone down here... down here... down here..._

Set turned to go, wondering why his so usual logical part had this time let him down. But swiftly, he turned around again – he had sensed rather than heard a movement from the very corner of his eye.

"Who's there?"

_Who's there... who's there.. who's there..._

"Katsuya?"

The name came back just as echoing as his last words, but along with it came another noise, distant and weak but still present for all that.

Set wasted no time, but ran to the source, his head darting this way and that to catch a movement. A shadow moved again on the edge of his vision, and then Set turned another corner and there he was, slumped against a wall, eyes closed.

"Katsuya...!"

The blonde gave a tiny gasp, sounding afraid, and opened his eyes very slowly, as if even this small movement cost him great effort.

"Don't... don't come any closer..."

"Its me, Katsuya! Its Set... come on, we have to get you out of here."

Katsuya gave another gasp, and tried to get up of his own will.

"No! I won't go back... I'm never going... please..."

His voice sounded so weak to Set's ears; entirely different from his usual loud, upbeat tones.

"You're not going back, I promise you that. Now come, take my arm."

"Promise... please, I can't... you have to..."

His voice was even softer, now, and Set winced involuntarily.

"I swear by the gods, I will not take you back there."

Set clasped Katsuya's hand in Oath, then hauled him up by the arm. Katsuya gave a hoarse scream, then staggered and slumped over. Set had no choice but to pick the blonde up and carry him; it was only too obvious that Katsuya could no longer take care of himself.

Set had gotten up the stairs to the main levels again just as his servant dashed by, who quickly did a turn as he saw them. The soldier's eyes widened in shock as he saw the blonde in Set's arms.

"My Lord! Come, I've already notified the Healer!"

Set nodded; the extent of Katsuya's injuries were as yet unknown, but Set already knew that he was not capable of treating them himself.

"Where is she?"

"Waiting in your rooms, my Lord. I informed her the Healer's wing was too public for our purpose. Forgive the presumption, my Lord."

"No, its as well you did. Leave us for now, I shall recall you in some time more when I have need of you. Take this."

Set nodded toward a bag as he reached his chambers, and the servant picked it up, noting the weight and sound of clinking coins.

"Sir?"

"For your silence – and a job well done."

"My Lord."

"The report may be delivered to me when ready – the man himself who wrote it must deliver it, and no other."

"Understood, sir."

The soldier saluted and left as instructed, proud that he had done well at his service – the High Priest was not often free with his praise.

"Set. Place your patent on the bed and I shall attend him as best as possible."

The calm and deep voice of Healer and High Priestess Isis spoke from the main chamber, and Set strode forward. Together, they laid down Katsuya, who was now completely unconscious. Isis' face was grave as she first looked him over, not making a sound.

"Well?"

Isis looked up, eyes large and piercing.

"He will live, with our help. His Father did this, correct?"

As always, Isis was insightful and wasted no time.

"Yes. Gahiji... I knew – I should've known that something like this-"

"There's no turning back the time now, Set. So listen well – if this young man goes back to his Father, he will die. If not now, then soon. He cannot go back, because Gahiji will kill him, eventually. And the law does not prevent that from occurring. Even now, you would be hard pressed to stake viable claim against him."

"He almost killed his son!" exploded Set.

"And he _will_ kill his son if Katsuya goes back. For now, he has no choice but to remain here... I think you must already know, that his best protection lies with you... and Set, another thing lies with you, also."

Isis shook her head at the High Priest's look of confusion and annoyance.

"I cannot tell you, Set – you must find out yourself. And, as always, the answer is staring at you right in the eye. Now, about Katsuya..."

She trailed off, and ran both hands over his limp body. As she did so, Set caught a glimpse of her third eye, golden and glimmering on her forehead, that meant her unique magick was at work. It was both comforting and forbidding, because Isis was using her own power to help and was competent with it, but at the same time would never have used such a method to help the Healing unless the case was extreme.

Over an hour later, exhausted and tense, Set and Isis had done all they could to make Katsuya comfortable. He lay face up, body swathed in bandages and ointments. Bruises littered his body, and his frame was painfully thin under the sheets that had been used to cover him.

Isis handed Set a goblet.

"When he wakes, have him drink this. He must drink all of it; it will help him sleep more peacefully and keep down any fever that he may very well have later on. His body is still dealing with the pain and the prevention of infection, so his energy will be used up even as he awakens."

"I'll wait here until he does, then."

Isis nodded and, without further comment, packed up her tools of Healing and left, walking slowly; the extensive use of her magick had tired her out greatly.

Set took a seat on the edge of the bed, careful not to disturb the slumbering blonde, and read the report handed him some minutes ago. Unaware and still deep in the clutches of fever-dreams, Katsuya slept on.


	8. Chapter 8

When Katsuya next became aware of his surroundings, it was to be aware of a softness against his body; dimly, he realised he must be naked to feel the slight but not altogether unpleasant tug of sheets on bare skin. Oddly, it didn't seem to matter, and neither did it matter why.

The next thing he was aware of was a regular _thump, thump, thump..._ it took a few moments to conclude it must be his own heart, which in turn meant that it must be very quiet, wherever he was, to hear that noise in the first place. He didn't want to open his eyes, lest he wake up and find the relaxing, soothing quiet to be only a dream.

Then he noticed the breathing. It was peaceful and soft and calm, so that his first thought was that it must be his own. But when he breathed out his ears told him that there was in fact another breath drawing in at the same time, very close so that another person must be very close to his ear.

And that one thought so surprised him that he couldn't help but open his eyes very suddenly, and stifle a yell because the light was so bright for a moment that he could see only white and flecks of grey.

He must have moved despite his control, because there was movement beside him, as the High Priest – for him it was – tensed and opened his eyes. Katsuya quickly shut his own and resumed (or attempted to resume) more regular breathing.

There was movement for a few more seconds, then a hand touched his forehead, warm and gentle and just so unlike the High Priest that Katsuya knew that his eyes shot open again of their own violation.

"You're awake", Set said in some surprise, before regaining his dignity. "Its certainly about time."

"I... how long was I asleep?"

Set looked out the window to see the sun that, judging by the shadows, had evidently risen only an hour or so ago.

"Two days", he said. "I... that is, the Healer was worried in regards about your health – not only were you completely unresponsive for two days, but you were running a high fever. We couldn't even get you to drink the medicine Isis made for you."

There was a pause, and Katsuya wondered if Set knew how he sounded for a moment; like he genuinely cared.

Then it hit him.

"Two days!"

Katsuya shot up before crying out in pain – it was as if all the bones and muscles in his body had just received an electric shock. Before he could fall back down, Set had grasped him by the shoulders to lower him back gently.

"I wouldn't recommend doing that again."

"But... two days... the Council!-"

"Is tonight", Set finished for him. "And you'll be coming as usual if you can walk properly before then. So I suggest you relax and move again once you're body is completely woken up. Here."

The blonde had barely registered the wetness on his bottom lip and chin before Set had taken gentle but firm hold of the side of his face, to wipe the blood off with a damp cloth where Katsuya had bitten it in his upstart.

Instructing himself to breathe in and out slowly, Katsuya spoke again, this time in a voice of repressed feeling.

"My Father will be there too... right?"

"Yes, Katsuya, he will."

The blonde turned his face to the wall, not wishing the High Priest to see the pain on his face, or the shame.

"Don't."

"Don't wha- huh?"

Set touched his face again, this time to make eye contact.

"Don't hide. It is not you who should be ashamed. Don't cry, Katsuya. Its over."

But Katsuya couldn't hold it back any longer, and the tears ran from his eyes in silent anger at himself for letting himself cry in front of Set, and in relief that he was still alive, and in confusion of why the High Priest had cared enough to help.

"Its not over", he said in a low voice as soon as he could speak again. "I'm not released from my Father's care – he still holds authority over me. And he'll kill me, because I said... I said I would..."

He trailed off, uncomfortable.

"You said you would tell me something, didn't you? That if he insulted your Mother again, you would give me some information... if my guess is correct, some information that could get him thrown from the Council."

"How- how could you know that? If he finds out he'll kill me! I can't go back now, not ever!"

Set produced a parchment from the table next to him and held it out.

"A report", he said. "I had my most trusted servants listen to the conversation and write down what they heard and saw in case your Father _did _reveal anything that would allow me a case against him. Forgive me, Katsuya, but I had no choice... not for your freedom."

The blonde's eyes had widened in shock, his breathing stilted.

"You... you did this... for my _freedom?_"

Set knew he had revealed too much, and turned away. His eyes looking toward the door, he continued to speak.

"You have to tell me, Katsuya. What you would reveal to me is what could get you away from your Father, but if I don't know what it is then I can't tell you."

Katsuya too looked away, eyes downcast.

"I can't tell you", he whispered. "He'll kill me... and, he'll kill you."

"You _must_ tell me. I may be the High Priest, but not I, not even the Pharaoh can change the laws merely to suit our wishes. If what you know can save you from your Father, as well as provide a valid reason for his removement from the Council, we'll have to take a risk."

There was a profound silence, whilst Katsuya still looked down.

"Tell me why."

"I already have."

"Not that. Tell me why you care. Tell me why you found me, and brought me back, and cared enough to save me from death when you never cared before. Is it because all I am to you is an excuse? A way to remove my Father from the Council, when its no big secret that you two loathe each other so utterly? Tell me the answer to that, and I'll give you an answer to _your_ question."

Set didn't know how to answer in words – as High Priest, it was his job to be removed from the everyday problems of life, elevated above them and presiding over the spiritual aspects. So, restraining the flush and unhesitating despite his fear of the blonde's reaction, he did the only thing that came to his mind.

Set kissed him.

"That", he said quietly, removing his mouth from Katsuya's and taking a seat beside him", is my answer, and it will never change. It is now your turn."

Katsuya was not as successful in hiding his own blush. It took a few seconds for everything to click into place, but when it did, it was all he could do to stop from burying his head in Set's chest and weeping again.

"I never knew. I thought you hated me", he said, and his voice was so quiet that Set was obliged to lean forward to hear him. "I thought you had no feelings at all, let alone those of love."

"A High Priest is not permitted to love. But I cannot help what I feel, even if I was never to act upon it."

Katsuya nodded, and bent forward so that his mouth was over Set's ear. He whispered into it, and the High Priest's expression changed to one of anger. When the blonde had finished, he stood up and strode around the room, frustrated.

"If this is true... this is completely unlawful! He wouldn't, even he couldn't... is this true? Swear it, Katsuya! If this is true, I can't imagine what the Pharaoh..."

"Its true, I swear it."

Set grew even more angry, his eyes flashing blue flame in his agitation. Isis chose this moment to enter.

"Set! Be still!"

It took a while to explain, but when Isis heard of the news, her face too changed into one of disgust.

"I never suspected that even Gahiji could be capable of such a deed. You must proceed with this, Set, and the matter cannot be put at rest until tonight. You must reveal it at Council."

Set and Katsuya both agreed, and Set left to prepare for the coming evening, promising to come back for Katsuya beforehand. They would enter Council together, in front of the entire nobility and the Pharaoh before making their statement.

"Be strong", Set whispered gently, seeing Katsuya's fear. "The Pharaoh will side with you... and so will I."

He touched the blonde's cheek for the briefest of moments, so fast that all that remained in a second was the feeling of his fingertips on Katsuya's skin. Then he was gone, his blue robe of Office a banner fluttering a moment outside the doorway.

**Mwahaha, you'll have to wait 'til next time to discover what it was Katsuya revealed to Set about Gahiji. But until then, reviews are cool! Especially if there's any ideas/preferences to what should come up in the next couple of chapters, or any constructive criticism on what I've written so far. Too fast? Too slow? Say so in a review!**


	9. Chapter 9

"Stretch out your right arm a little more. Good, you are doing well, Katsuya. And now your other one... yes, I think you should manage."

Katsuya nodded, relieved at the Healer's quietly confident reassurances.

"Do you want to try walking for a bit? Just to the other side of the room, and I will stand a pace in front of you in case you should fall."

The blonde, finished with stretching out his stiff limbs and already sitting up, raised himself off the bed with his arms, then experimentally placed one foot on the floor. When no pain came, he put the other foot beside it.

"Ready?"

"I'll try..."

Bracing himself, Katsuya took his wait off his arms and stood.

A wave of pain shot up his body, but he clenched his teeth and bore it out, until a few moments later it receded to a dull throbbing.

Katsuya took a step, and then another, wobbling only a little. The pain, not too overwhelming, was made lesser by the satisfaction of being able to walk, which Isis had first predicted would be impossible for at least another day, if not more.

"I'm doing it!"

"You are."

Isis smiled at his large grin, then rushed forward as Katsuya toppled.

"Are you alright?"

"Uh... yeah. Just got a bit carried away."

He blushed a little, aware of how foolish he must look.

"Where does it hurt the most, can you tell me? Just in what general area", asked Isis once he was comfortably seated on the bed again.

"My chest. I think."

The Healer nodded.

"You were most fortunate as you were... your ribs were not actually broken but severely bruised. It is natural you should hurt there the most."

"I'm lucky, I guess."

"No."

Katsuya looked at her, puzzled, but Isis' voice was serious, her expression solemn.

"It was Destiny."

"I... don't know if I believe in that."

The Healer shook her head, and her black hair cascaded behind her, making her eyes seem even more intense.

"You do not need to believe it, for it makes no difference. Just consider this, Katsuya. Your ribs were only a single blow away from being broken – were it to happen so, not only would you not be able to walk, but quite possibly you would be no longer in this world."

The thought was disquieting, but not entirely convincing to the blonde.

"But that could've been luck. A coincidence."

"You have had a great deal many coincidences in the past three days, then."

"What do you mean?"

Isis did not answer at once, but instead seemed to be taking her time selecting bottles from a nearby alcove in the wall. When she opened one, Katsuya smelt sweet, slightly spicy aromas, like honey and herbs mixed together into a smooth, light liquid.

"Cleaning essences", she said by way of explanation. "You'll need to be cleaned properly by tonight. I understand everyone expected will be attending, so no doubt you will wish to put in a good appearance."

Isis led the blonde to another room, where steam rose from two separate pools, one small and one quite large – large enough for more than one person to lie down comfortably stretched out and still not touch one another.

"Private bathing chambers. No doubt you were aware of them but have never seen them before; only those with permission from at least one of four people may enter, so you will not be disturbed here."

"Who are the four apart from you?"

"The Pharaoh for one, of course. Then there is his lover, Yugi, and also the High Priest and myself."

Water was mixed with two of the bottles Isis held, both of slightly different scents.

"Here – you may use these. They will be good for your skin as well as produce a subtle scent."

The Healer handed Katsuya the two bottles she held and left him to his own cleansing.

"It was quite a coincidence", she murmured so that Katsuya almost missed the comment, "that it was High Priest Set who found you when you were so near the Halls of Anubis." (1).

She exited the room, leaving Katsuya alone with his thoughts.

It took nearly an hour before Katsuya felt cleansed enough to emerge from the water, still somehow steaming just as much as when he had gone in. His skin was still slightly pink and tingling from the scrubbing – the bottom of the smaller pool had been lined with fine grains of sand. His hair was also freshly washed; the green plant-like fronds Katsuya had found near the end of the pool had foamed up as he rubbed some together with water, and the second, smaller pool was used to wash it out again without dirtying the first.

Now the blonde waited, tense but feeling very clean for the first time in many months. He was dressed in appropriate robes for the Council, new and well-fitting. Isis had, with a knowing, slightly crafty look in her eye, placed on his wrist a small bracelet. The jewelery was not very large or especially eye-drawing, but the tiny sapphires which gleamed in the middle where the two golden rods connected were somehow very familiar to Katsuya.

"Are you ready?"

Set stood in front of him, self-composed and calm as always.

"Y-yes."

"Don't be afraid. You will not be- where did you get that?"

Set was looking at his wrist, not angry but something else... Katsuya wondered if he had only imagined a slight disconcerting tone.

"Isis gave it to me."

"... I see. It goes well, Katsuya."

Without another word, Set beckoned, and Katsuya reminded himself that the High Priest was as nervous, if not more so, then he – it was just that the brunette was far better at hiding it.

"Where's Isis, anyway? I thought she was going to be there."

"She is already there, in her place beside the Pharaoh, as is a few... other people."

"Other?"

"You will see when we arrive. Come."

They made their way through the palace, until Katsuya recognised the room the Council would be held in – not the throne room, nor the Great Hall, but a room beyond both of these, smaller and further down.

"Pharaoh, we are here."

Set bowed, and Katsuya quickly copied.

"Greetings, Set. And greetings also to you, Katsuya son of Gahiji. I am very glad you could join us tonight."

Nothing more was said, and Katsuya, following the High Priests' nod, found a chair in which to sit. It was not directly beside Set's, who was seated now the second from the Pharaoh, but quite near it. Sitting down, Katsuya looked around.

There was the Pharaoh in the centre, his eyes kohl-rimmed and golden jewellery bedecking him for the occasion. Beside him sat Yugi, who smiled delightedly in Katyuya's direction. Isis was next to Set, who also looked very composed and at ease. Katsuya guessed that two other men quite near the Pharaoh were Rishid and Shadi, for Rishid had the tattoo across one side of his face, denoting him as head Tomb-Keeper, whilst Shadi has the famed, awe-inspiring golden key about his neck, and the most piercing blue eyes Katsuya had ever seen.

One other person Katsuya recognized was Ryou, a white-haired young man who was, apart from close friend to the Pharaoh, rumored to be in league with the infamous Thief King. If the Pharaoh knew, he didn't seem to care, and no-one dared question his judgment.

Other people also sat around and were still entering – Katsuya knew these people mainly by sight. Some nodded to him, while others pointedly ignored his presence.

Gahiji entered amongst the last, and caught his son's gaze. Locked in a silent battle of wills, it was Gahiji who looked away first. Although both the Pharaoh and Set affected not to notice, Katsuya couldn't help but see the flicker of a smirk on the brunette's face, and a certain grave amusement on Atemu's.

Finally, the last person entered, and Shadi closed the chamber door. The candles were all lit; it was exactly sunset.

Pharaoh Atemu Yami stood, and the chamber fell completely silent. The ruler of Egypt spread his arms slightly to indicate everyone gathered together.

"Greeting to you all; I must thank you for coming, and for your patience in the delay three days ago. Now I call the Council to order!"

**(1): Anubis was Ancient Egyptian god of death.**


	10. Chapter 10

The talking seemed endless; an almost meaningless babble of voices, occasionally raised in some disagreement but mostly hushed, as if by talking too loudly they would disturb the sacred atmosphere of the place.

Katsuya was tense, heart beating so loudly he asked himself why the others did not stop talking for the interruption. At every moment, he wondered if the High Priest would stand up to say his piece, and just as the voices stopped and Katsuya just _knew_ Set would begin, another voice would begin again, and the tenseness of his muscles and his shallow breathing would start all over again.

And finally, it _did_ stop.

Set stood up carefully, and from memory began reciting a report. Katsuya did not take in much of what was first said, something about the temple and a reconstruction of a shrine elsewhere that had still not been repaired yet... a theft of some small golden figurine in another temple further north... a list of new initiates and the death of an older one... and then, not pausing for breath nor giving any indication he was saying anything unusual at all, the removal of Gahiji from the Council.

There was a profound silence for a long moment as people wondered if they had heard aright, and then then the voices started up again, all at once.

Atemu stood now, and held up both hands palm facing them, demanding quiet. It occurred almost instantly, and Atemu nodded to Set before resuming his seat.

"Please continue, Set, and then we will ask questions."

The brunette nodded as if he had planned such a thing all along – Katsuya did not dare to look in his Father's direction, but could feel Gaiji's stare intense and burning on his back.

"... Committed an act which can effectively remove him forthwith from the Council immediately."

Set finished and remained standing, waiting for a response.

It was not far in coming. Gahiji stood too, his face a mask of anger directed only at two people in the room.

"How dare you accuse me of any crime! Pharaoh, there is no crime I could have possibly-"

He fell silent at Atemu's indication.

"Set, you have not finished. What crime would you accuse this man of? And furthermore, what proof have you that Gahiji has committed it?"

"I have proof, Pharaoh. Katsuya."

This was directed to the blonde – at Set's short nod, Katsuya stood also, feeling vulnerable at the room of stares, all now directed at him.

"Gahiji has committed an act, and I do have proof", he said, willing his voice not to waver. "My Father has committed the act... of murder."

Another shocked silence reigned before Gahiji found his voice.

"I have certainly done no such thing! Never would I, a man proud to be in the Council and with utmost respect to the Pharaoh and his laws ever do such a thing! It is ridiculous, and a claim only made to get my removal! The High Priest is lying – well you all know the dislike he has had for me all these years, and I have done nothing but show him my respect due to such a status as High Priest!"

He carried on in this vein for a while, but Katsuya noticed a look of desperation in his eye; something had him panicked, even if at the moment no evidence was forthcoming. Set let the man go on until he began to repeat himself, and then Atemu stood again.

"Enough", he said, red eyes determined. That one word decreed silence once again.

"Set, this accusation is a grave one. What proof may you offer us that you are not mistaken in your conclusion of murder?"

"He killed my Mother", whispered Katsuya to himself, but in the quiet the sound was carried, and the words echoed accusingly off the walls. Everyone heard what was said. "He killed my Mother, and is responsible for the reuse of the bottom chambers that were outlawed when the Pharaoh received his title."

Atemu remained standing now, eyes narrowed dangerously.

"If this is correct, Gahiji will indeed be removed from Council... what say you, Gahiji?"

"Pharaoh, I would never- the whole thing is outrageous, the claim unproven!"

Atemu nodded his assent.

"He has a valid point, Set. What proof do you offer?"

Set very calmly walked over to Katsuya, his head held high. His confidence gave Katsuya more strength, and he too managed a shaky smile.

"My Pharaoh, this is my proof."

He lifted his arm up high and removed the outer robe that covered the upper half of his body, and the mark that marred his skin drew all eyes to it.

A long off-white gash, long healed over, wound its way up his chest, stopping below his shoulder blade.

"This is my proof", he said again. "The wound was made two years ago; it has left only this scar now, but the scar itself was made through a certain... device in the chamber... the chamber which you yourself abolished when coming to your seat, Pharaoh."

"That's still no proof to anyone here", Gahiji spat, his voice now holding such anger that those around his edged their chairs away, wondering and frightened at the change. "No proof at all – he could have got that in a scrap with the boys his age!"

"Did you?" asked Atemu quietly.

"No. Look."

In front of them all, Katsuya pointed out the tiny gash marks that made his injury so unusual. It was as if a sharp object had not only carved its mark into his skin, but left many minute marks behind on top of it, gashes which showed up stark white against the more discoloured longer stroke.

The Pharaoh himself strode over, inspecting the marks and touching them softly with his hands.

"Yes", he murmured. "This is the mark of the accursed blade I had outlawed. I ordered the blade burnt down to nothing, I ordered not even melted metal remain in any recognizable shape. You, Gahiji, have disobeyed me."

The effect this statement had on Gahiji was obvious. His face, before a vivid red in anger, now drained of colour nearly completely, and his eyes widened in horror.

"But my Pharaoh... this is not... I never did... its a lie, I swear the Priest lies, he has hated me from the beginning!"

"That may be true", said Atemu, taking a step towards Gahiji. "It may be true he dislikes you... may even hate you... but he has good reason. Did you kill Katsuya's Mother? Did you commit murder when such a crime is against the laws? _My_ laws?"

Gahiji was trembling, his head shaking from side to side frantically in denial.

"No, no! I swear I did not, he is making it up-"

"Enough!"

Set moved toward Gahiji, and his eyes held the same anger that Atemu's now did. "We will see what is true and what is not!"

He spoke some words Katsuya did not catch. Isis did, and leaned forward, anticipating. Both Yugi and Atemu appeared to understand also, for the smaller one gave a gasp as the room was plunged into darkness, and then blinding light.

**Hehe, to be continued!**

**-Coughs- as to the last chapter, a certain reviewer was quite right – Anubis is in fact -not- the god of death but rather the god who was in charge of taking souls to the afterlife. My bad! It just sounded better at the time... 'Halls of Horus'? Nah, 'Halls of Anubis' just sounds so much cooler. Oh, well, just keeping in mind that this is in fact all (nearly) totally made up, and I know only a little bit of Egyptian history, so please do not look here for any accurate facts apart from that Priest Shaving thing, which -is- true. Yeah... I'm much better at Pagan history anyways. :)**


	11. Chapter 11

"What's happened?"

"What's going on!"

"Why is it so dark?"

"What's going _on?_"

"Be silent."

All other exclamations of shock and of fear were rendered quiet as Shadi, recognised only by voice as the darkness was now so complete, spoke loudly enough for all to hear.

"High Priest Set has invoked a Shadow Trial; if the Pharaoh condones-"

"I condone it", spoke another voice, the rich tones unmistakeable. The Pahraoh had given permission, and now Set took over formally.

"For the remainder of this Trial, the man known as Gahiji will remain frozen in time; we shall watch and witness whether he lies or whether he has spoken the truth. Now..."

The room lightened in one place, and it was as if everyone were shown a picture.

"It is my home", said Katsuya, and he felt the High Priest grip his arm in reassurance.

Eyes fixed on the scene in front of them, the picture lightened still more, and a woman came into view. Obviously ill, her face was drawn and pale, her hair unkempt and without shine.

"Katsuya", she said, hoarsly. "My son."

A much younger Katsuya walked into view, kneeling beside the bed.

"Do you want some more water, or some food? I can get you some-"

"No."

The woman gripped his sleeve, stopping him from running to to the kitchens.

"Stay... I can eat nothing more this day, and you may get me some water, but later. You must listen carefully to me, Katsuya. I am very ill... I do not know how much longer I have to live on in this life. Do you understand that?"

The blonde boy nodded, bravely keeping his lower lip from trembling.

"I know that. But I don't want you to go."

"Sometimes, we have to be strong, even when we have to bear things we don't like", the woman answered, and she stretched out her arm to wipe away the few tears that escaped the younger Katsuya's eyes, despite his efforts at self control. "Do you think you can be strong for me."

"I'll try. I promise I will... but if you die I'll be left alone with..."

Katsuya trailed off, fidgeting and unable to speak a word against his Father and rightful guardian.

"So you must listen. What are the three things that can free you from this? You know them; tell them to me now, Katsuya."

"Death", the blonde dutifully recited. "Marriage. And apprenticeship or servitud to a higher rank."

"That's right", the woman nodded. "And you must have one of these to be free from Gahiji. What will you do?"

"I... I don't know..."

Katsuya's voice wobbled dangerously, and his mother hushed him softly.

"Not death", she insisted, gently but firmly. "You must never give up hope. Promise me you will never consider this option, Katsuya. Promise."

He nodded.

"Say it", the woman insisted.

"I promise I won't, Mother."

"That's good", she nodded, and fell back against the bedding, exhausted by even this small movement.

"And promise", she went on a little breathlessly, "that should you take a woman's hand in marriage, that you will be kind and good to her – that even though as a woman she must be subservient to you, you will respect her as a person, and care for her as you would for a friend as well as a wife."

"I promise.", he answered, and his voice too had gone so soft that it went almost unheard.

"I hear footsteps", said the woman, eyes closed. "Go now, my son. Never forget what you have promised, never lose hope and never forget that I love you, very much."

Katsuya ran from the room, and Gahiji entered, clipping him around the ear as he passed.

"Drink this, my wife, it will surely help your chest pains."

From his vantage point around the door, Katsuya peeked inside the room. His mother, too weak to struggle against the man who held up her head none too gently, opened her mouth for breath, and the liquid was poured in. She choked, but still the man held up her head.

"Drink it all", he insisted. "If you do not, you will die."

Gahiji did not leave until the goblet was completely drained, and only then did he release his wife, who slumped against the bedding.

"What did you do?" shrieked Katsuya, unable to hold his silence.

Gahiji stood, striding from the room and grabbing the young boy with him on the way out by the tunic.

"She sleeps!" he yelled. "Go and play elsewhere – you make her more ill with your childish behavior!"

The picture began to fade in front of the Council's eyes, and all that was soon left was the sound of a woman, coughing and coughing and weeping with the pain.

In the still-dark room, Katsuya did not realise he himself was weeping until Set brought up his hand to wipe his face.

"Have strength, Katsuya", he said softly so that none other in the room could hear him. "There is but one more scene to see."

At his words, the room lightened once more, and another picture was brought into focus.

It was a room, small and dank, and dim with the light of only a few scattered candles, burnt down nearly to the wick.

"We shouldn't be here, it is forbidden."

"Do not argue with me, boy, or you will regret it, I promise you!"

Gahiji made a threatening gesture, but Katsuya, now much older, would not be kept silent.

"I will not see this – you can do as you see fit, but I'll not stand by and watch as you carry on with practices forbidden by the Pharaoh himself!"

Without warning, Gahiji lunged toward his son, pinning against the wall. Katsuya cried out at the bruising from the stone on his back and shoulders, and from the too tight grip on his arms that held him in place.

"You will stay, and you will hold your tongue!" he ground out, but still Katsuya shook his head.

"Never", he hissed though clenched teeth. "You make me come here again, and I swear I will go straight to the Pharaoh and his High Priest and tell them of what you have done."

A scratching of metal against cold stone, and then a long sword was held in front of him, threateningly.

"Do not think I will not use this."

Katsuay's eyes showed fear and revulsion, but he said nothing.

"So you keep your silence at last. Very wise."

"I won't. You can do whatever you like to me, but if you ever-"

His voice was abruptly cut off in a gasp, as Gahiji pressed the weapon down on bare skin, drawing a trickle of blood.

"You think the likes of you can withstand this? Do not challenge my authority! I am your master as your Father, and you will obey me! Say it."

"... No."

The scene darkened again, but not before a scream, desperate and shrill, was sounded, echoing even as the Council room once again gained light, almost cosy-like after the intense darkness. It was deathly quiet, while everyone slowly turned to Gahiji, who had a look of horror on his face.

**See the little button down there? Click it, its lonely. :)**


	12. Chapter 12

A candle fluttered in the near non-existent breeze by the window; the sun had only just gone down, and the room had not yet lost the day's stifling heat. The air was oppressing yet rapidly cooling, providing relief after the small chamber that the Council had resided in for the last night, whilst the next day had largely been a day of sleep and recovery. For Gahiji, however, the day had dawned to a very different story.

The first few moments after the room had come back into focus, Katsuya's Father had simply stood, his mouth agape and eyes bulging in shock. Atemu had wasted no time in ordering the older man to accept his punishment, whatever that may have been. Furious but defeated, Gahiji had been made to spend the night under heavy, though not cruel, confinement and guard, to await his sentence the following morning. Gahiji, however, seemed to have other ideas, and by the time the guards had eventually awakened from drugged sleep, the only thing that remained of their prisoner were the empty caps of sleep-inducement liquid along with the also empty water-skin.

The guards had prostrated themselves so that their foreheads touched the earth and begged for forgiveness or, failing that, a swift and honourable death for failing in their duty; the Pharaoh, however, decided that the time would be better spent in searching out for the escaped man, now declared an official criminal. The guards were sent after him, but returned in the late afternoon, exhausted and dirty.

"It is better that we leave him be", declared the Pharaoh, arms folded and a frown on his face. "Should he return, of course, death is now the only option left to him; he brought that on himself. But I can ill afford any soldiers to spare perhaps weeks looking for one lone man who is in all likelihood hiding out this very moment. No, we have no choice in the matter. He shall be left to the elements, which may very well do the job for us."

Katsuya certainly made no protest that the news, and was happy to sleep for the rest of the day. As Isis pointed out while the blonde stumbled into the bed, he should not have been up and about for so long anyway with his injuries still fresh.

Other members of the Council stayed, having travelled long to get to the palace from varying points around the lands. A few others still seemed to mysteriously vanish – Shadi was one, and so was Ryou; this fact did not seem to surprise Atemu in the least.

Set, meanwhile, had busied himself in the recent affairs, making sure that the announcements were made public and generally conducting the Pharaoh's will from the shadows, even as his mind was constantly on one thing only – certainly not the job at hand.

Now, with the shadows lengthened and the stars beginning to appear, Katsuya waited, apprehensive as the room darkened to night.

"Waiting for someone?"

The blonde jumped, having been in reflection while turned toward the window.

"N-no. Who would I have been waiting for?"

"You tell me", said the High Priest, coming closer.

He had shed his formal robes, and was now dressed in lighter clothing, both in fabric and colour. Katsuya himself had done likewise, though he still wore the jewellery at his wrist. This did not pass Set's notice, though he as yet made no comment.

"Tell me what's on your mind", he said, and his voice was soft but not to be argued with.

Katsuya decided that honesty was the best tactic.

"I was thinking that it will be very lonely with... everything. The house will be empty, and I'll be left... alone. I've never been alone before, though I've often been lonely."

"A subtle but important difference."

Katsuya nodded his agreement, and waited for Set to regain his usual tone. When nothing seemed forthcoming, he stood as if to leave.

"I guess, now that everything is over and done with... I should go. You have your duties, and I... well, what do I know of palace life?"

"Stay."

The word had shot out before Set could stop it, and it was too late to tale it back.

"... Stay?"

"I'm lonely."

Yet another sentence that Set had no apparent control over.

"But... you're a High Priest! You have everything... everything."

"Do I?"

As much as he attempted to force it down, Set's voice still held bitterness, though not anger.

"I have what, Katsuya? What have I, to call my own? A brother whom I have not seen since childhood, dedicated as he was to a temple so many leagues away? A cousin and good friend who nonetheless cannot overstep the formal barrier between Pharaoh and High Priest? Duties which take me all day, and often as not all night to fulfill? A crowd who, while respecting my title, do not respect or understand me? No. I have very little to call my own. I have an empty room and empty dreams, and my title and status will do nothing to later that, and never can."

Katsuya listened with growing sadness and shame; he, too, had taken the High Priest often at face value, believing that there was no real person under the pomp and ceremony of his status other than what had already been revealed. Set did not openly display his emotions, because his title could not let him be perceived as having human weaknesses and human feelings under the mask of a job he had been born to fulfill.

"Tell me what I have."

It was said in barely a whisper, and still Set's face was impassive. His voice was like that of any man tortured by emotion, yet his face showed nothing beyond a cold stillness that was all anybody on the outside ever saw.

Katsuya knew what he had to do.

Stepping forward, slowly and deliberately, the blonde took the High Priest's hands, holding them and turning them palm up. Leaning over, he kissed each palm lightly, silently; the gesture of respect, servitude, and empathy.

"You have me", he said.

Set's mask slipped; Katsuya saw the desolation there, but also the awe and almost desperate hope that the blonde might actually be saying what Set thought he was.

Katsuya straightened again, rested a hand on the High Priest's cheek.

"Don't be a High Priest tonight. Just be Set."

They lay together that night, though Set was, at first, unresponsive and distant, as if still trying to get used to the idea that he did not always have to play his part as High Priest, so formal and cold. But slowly, Katsuya whispered in his ear, and simply held the brunette in his arms, and eventually Set began to share small things about himself: he told Katsuya about his younger brother, and about his parents long dead by fever, and about his duties as a High Priest, and about the Pharaoh and his lover, and about palace intrigues that had escaped virtually everyone's notice but Set's own.

Though that night, nor for many nights afterwards, the two young men did not make love, they still shared a bed, entangled together in silken sheets – and Set allowed himself to be held and comforted, for the first time he could recall in many, many years.

**Hehe, I guess I did something a little unconventional in this chapter by making Set a little more uke-like than he's generally portrayed as, so I hope nobody minds! The next and last chapter should be up as an epilogue soonish.**


	13. Chapter 13

The days and nights passed, one blending into the next with scarce a pause. Set went about his daily duties, and Katsuya was free to roam as he wished. With the lesser duties he was able to help out, and when only Set could fulfil certain jobs as the High Priest, Katsuya would explore the palace, meeting people who up until that time he had known mostly by sight. He became fast friends with Yugi, and they laughed together at the rumors which were only rumors, and the wild talk which was more often than not true at its core, such as the real tale behind Ryou and the Tomb Robber.

Slowly but surely, Set himself opened up to Katsuya, speaking openly of his days as a child and a High Priest in training (though getting him to talk of his feelings was, and most likely always would be, a challenge that Katsuya took up with a vengeance).

During the cooler evenings they often slept together, though Katsuya now had his own private chamber just beyond Set's. He often awoke still huddles in Set's arms, and was glad the brunette was there on such nights when the nightmares were at their worst. During these nights Set would say nothing if Katsuya did not, and simply lay there in silence, holding Katsuya until he calmed and eventually went back to sleep.

* * *

Set watched Katsuya stir, muttering something in half-wakefulness. Unconsciously stretching, his eyes eventually fluttered open, registering the fact that the brunette was staring at him, face almost expressionless.

"Did you have another nightmare?"

Katsuya shook his head, glad that his sleep had been free of fitful dreams, which were now so often riddled with images of dank stone walls, and the sounds of rasping steel and a crying woman.

"No... just a dream."

"What did you dream of?"

The blonde shrugged.

"I don't remember. I don't think it was anything bad... when did you get back?"

Set had been away for a few days visiting another temple, and had been able to see his younger brother once more.

"Not long ago. A few hours, no more. You were already asleep and did not wake when I came in."

"How was your brother?"

Set gave a fleeting smile.

"Growing up. You will see him soon, at the festival everyone from leagues around will travel to in honour of our Sun-god. Katsuya... there is something I must tell you."

Katsuya sat up at the change in tone, and Set hastened to reassure him.

"Nothing is wrong, everything is alright... but, you must know... during my travels, stayed with a family for a night. They had an interesting tale to tell, of a man who had came by that way. An elder man, they said, heavily built. He had been outside for some time, judging by his appearance. They told me that he had been half-mad, gibbering of the palace and the Pharaoh and the High Council... and the next day, he had been lying by the river near their property, dead. They told me he had drowned, whether by accident or on purpose it was impossible to tell. It had been some time ago when this happened, and the body long disposed of, but in all probability... your Father is now dead, Katsuya."

The blonde appeared abstracted, turned toward the window at the still-dark sky. His breathing was easy, however, and his body relaxed. Set knew he must be thinking about things, and coming to his own conclusion.

"Katsuya?"

"Yes."

"Are you alright?"

The blonde nodded.

"I'm fine. I guess... it doesn't really matter anymore. He's dead in body now, but to me, the man who was my Father has already been dead a long time."

Then, with an abrupt change of subject and tone that Set was by now getting used to, Katsuya reached over to pull out a glimmering object from the cabinet beside him.

"Do you remember this?"

It was the gold-and-sapphire bracelet that Katsuya had worn to the Council once, and Set gave a start.

"Yes... of course I remember."

Something in Set's own tone made Katsuya suspicious.

"You seemed a little startled when you first saw it on me, and then just now... Isis gave it to me, but what does it mean? She said it suited me..."

Set smirked.

"Oh yes, it certainly becomes you, Katsuya. Do you mean to tell me that you wore it without knowing what it meant?"

"Tell me!"

Set did not speak at once, but crushed the blonde to him, stifling a very unPriestly-like laugh of pure mirth.

"So you have not figured it out..."

Katsuya would have cursed at Set's evasion of answer if his mouth was free, and then rapidly decided it was not so very important that he find out right away. And then, as Set broke free for some much-needed air, he gave another smirk, triumphant, and whispered in his lover's ear.

"The bracelet is from my own set of jewelery... only I and the people connected to me may wear it. The gold is the imperial shade of royalty, the deep blue my own colour of status. Put into a bracelet and worn by a male other than myself..."

Katsuya went bright red as Set tauntingly kissed him again, slow and lingering.

"A way of belonging, in a sense. Apparently you were not only declaring that you in some way belonged to me, but also that you were, by association, a damn good-"

Set broke off, smirking all the more widely at Katsuya's flushed cheeks.

Set's words were, however, proved correct for the rest of the night. In the morning, Katsuya did not hesitate to once more wear the bracelet.

**Yup, that's it. Hope everyone enjoyed, please review this last chapter and tell me how you think the fic went overall.**


End file.
